Lost Without You
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: He Cheated. She caught them. He didn't care. She just died. Reds. Warning: Death, T is high enough I think. Maybe M if people don't think the rating is high enough.


**This is my second Powerpuff girls fic, so it may be a little rough around the edges. So, just sit back and read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG.**

Tears streamed down the girls pale face. She had been a wreck ever since it happened. She, in her own way, still couldn't believe it. Blossom curled into a ball hugging her knees tightly to her chest. She felt as if she could not breathe. The walls closed in on her. Her hand stretched out and clawed at the stain sheets. More tears burned in her eyes. Blossom _still_ remembered the night he ripped her heart out, and laughed, like she never meant anything to him.

**Flashback…**

_ Blossom hoped she was wrong. Boomer let it slip; that the reason Brick cancelled their date was so he could go out with someone else. She was sure Brick would never do that to her. But… Love is blind. _

_ She rounded the corner, moving as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself. Boomer accidentally told her Brick's location. A hotel. _

_ She quickened her pace, once she observed the fancy interior. Blossom's breath sped up, her face flushed. _

_ She stopped in front of the clerk. Blossom cleared her throat. _

_ The clerk glanced up sharply. He saw it was Blossom and immediately stood up straight. "How may I be of service, Miss. Utonium?"_

_ "I, um, I'm looking for a Brick Jojo."_

_ He gave her a strange look, but typed up the name in the computer. "Ah, yes, room 566."_

_ "Could I have a spare key?" Blossom asked._

_ The clerk was about to object, but this was the leader of the Powerpuff girls. "Uh, sure, just don't let my manager know."_

_ "Okay," Blossom smiled. The man reached under the desk and fingered a key card. He passed it over to her._

_ "Third floor." Blossom nodded and flew to the elevator. _

_ The doors opened and Blossom was in. She was still breathing heavy, a heavy pain cloaked her heart. The elevator binged and the doors opened agonizingly slow. She stepped out and searched the corridors for 566. _

_ Blossom paused at the door, feeling immensely sick. Taking a deep breath, she slid the key in the lock, and the door swung open._

_ Blossom walked in. The bed was occupied by two red heads. One was wearing a red cap, and kissing the others neck. The girl was laying beneath him, eyes closed and moaning in pure bliss._

_ Blossom heart shattered. Brick was making out with Berserk. _

_ "Brick?" She whispered brokenly. _

_ Brick tensed, and lifted his face away from Berserk's cleavage. His eyes widened once he spotted Blossom leaning against the wall, tears pooling in her eyes._

_ "Shit," He murmured, "Boomer sold me out. Ass hole." _

_ "Why? Why I'm I not good enough for you?" She choked out, barley containing her tears._

_ "I—I don't know why. Maybe because your good and I'm evil." He said simply. _

_ Berserk opened her eyes and glared at Blossom, "Fuck off."_

_ Blossom gaped at Brick, "You're picking her over me?"_

_ Brick glanced between both of the girls. "Yeah, I guess I am."_

_ Blossom's self control broke. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."_

_ "What?" Brick was flabbergasted, wasn't he the one cheating here?_

_ "I'm sorry I'm not worth your love. You may have broken my, but yet… I can't find it in myself to stop loving you. I'm sorry. I won't ever bother you again. And I know you don't love me." Blossom fled from the room, sobs echoing in the hall. _

_ Brick turned back to Berserk and shrugged. "Ready to continue?" _

_ "Yeah." _

_ Blossom heard all of this. She couldn't believe it. So she ran. Err, flew. She flew till she could fly no more, and bawled. Right there. In the middle of the sidewalk. Her shoulders heaved as her heart broken sobs continued. Rain poured from the sky, drenching a weak Blossom. No one was there to pick up the pieces of her destroyed heart. Blossom was gone._

**End of Flashback…**

That had only been two months ago. Blossom found, that if a super hero became an empty shell, their powers dissipated, making them human. At first, she wasn't as strong as before, but now she could barley levitate for more than a minute without collapsing from exhaustion.

Blossom lay, weeping silently, for the tears no longer flowed. How could tear flow when the person was just a shell, with a shattered heart? Blossom lost her heart and soul the night Brick cheated on her.

She was grateful for the fact her sisters were out that night with the Rowdyruff boys. She wanted to be left alone. Even the Professor was out at a Science committee. He'd be gone all week.

Blossom rolled over, and spotted the sharp razor she keep on her bed side. Yes, Blossom had contemplated wither or not to commit suicide. The idea flipped around in her head for a moment.

"No," She said, "I shouldn't, should I?" Her eyes flickered up to the picture of her and Brick at the park. His arm was wrapped around her waist, and her head rested on his shoulder. But his eyes seemed to be staring somewhere else, even with the happy smile he wore. Damn, he'd been cheating on her for months before she found out. She made up her mind.

Blossom swiped the razor off the table and slid out of bed. Walking to her desk, she wrote a careful note to her family. Ripping a small piece of tape, she stuck it to the top of the note. Blossom left it there for a moment, while she stripped off her clothes and into a silk pink bath robe. A flash of red caught her attention. A red cap. One Brick grudgingly gave her. She sighed. Blossom pulled her hair back into a ribbon, put the cap on her head, and yanked the hair through the back of the hat.

Tying her robe, she knew the decision was final. Smiling slightly, she grabbed the note and razor. Blossom hurried into the bathroom across the hall. Closing the door behind her, she locked it. She taped the note to the mirror and gazed at her reflection. Sunken eyes, pink rimed with red. Black bags and white skin. Blossom turned and twisted the hot water knob on the bath tub. As the bath filled with streaming hot water, Blossom prepared herself.

When the water was to her satisfaction, she turned off the knob and sighed. A thick steam hung in the air. She let the robe fall off her boney shoulders. After a month of refusal to eat, Blossom was just skin and bones. Her ribs protruded her skin, elbows poking out. Blossom lost her healthy glow. She slowly lowered herself into the boiling water, enjoying it as it burned her flesh. But she didn't care.

Gripping the razor, she placed it on top of her skin. One spot was all she needed. Blossom traced the razor gently on her arm, till she found the one spot that would cause her death. Now, normally, it'd be impossible to kill her like that, but well, Blossom was basically human now, so she was quite vulnerable.

She slashed the razor, quick and deep. The blade sunk into her skin, hitting the artery. Blood poured out of the wound quickly. Blossom's bleeding arm fell into the water, turning it to the color red. Her hand gripping the razor hung out of the tub.

She slowly slipped under the red water. Blossom felt her eyes getting heavier. There was no more pain. She was free from the torment. Brick was finally going to be free of her. Under the blood water, Blossom felt content.

Her eyes closed, never to open again. And she was in bliss.

Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch and Boomer walked into a house of silence and darkness. All the lights were off.

"Blossom?" Buttercup called, "Were home!"

They got no reply. Bubbles held onto Boomer tighter. Butch turned on the lights.

"Maybe she's asleep?" Boomer suggested, pointing to the stair case.

Buttercup gnawed on her lower lip, "Maybe." The greens and blues went up the stairs, no one spoke a word.

All the doors seemed to be shut, with no lights on. Except for the bathroom. The light illuminated the hall, seeping out from under the door.

Buttercup twisted the knob. She cursed. "It's locked."

Butch gestured her aside. When Buttercup moved, Butch rammed his shoulder into the door. The door groaned, and popped off the latch, falling open. The thick steam greeted them, as the four teens hesitantly walked into the bathroom.

Bubbles sighed, "There's Blossom's robe." She pointed at the fallen fabric.

"Something's not right." Buttercup muttered. She approached the tub, and noticed Blossom's pale arm hanging out off it. Buttercup gulped. She reached for her sisters hand, and held it. It didn't seem colder… But Blossom was laying in hot water. The water… Buttercup glanced down, and recoiled in horror.

"Th—the wa—waters…" Buttercup was at loss for words. She was so disgusted.

"What?" Boomer asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Red."

The three teens gasped. "What?" Bubbles cried.

Butch strode to the tub and yanked the arm up. Blossom's naked body draped over the side of the tub. Her hair cascaded over the floor, tinting it red. Her hand opened and the razor clunked on the tiled floor.

Buttercup nearly threw up. Her sister, not only cut herself, but her body.

"What's wrong with her?" Bubbles cried, falling beside Buttercup, terrified.

Butch felt her wrist for a pulse. He dropped the hand. "She'd dead."

"What?" the sister's demanded.

"Blossom's dead." Butch repeated. Bubbles sobbed, million's of tears fell.

"No…" Buttercup murmured, "She'd the strong one! How could she? NO!" Buttercup's cry of misery echoed in the empty home.

Boomer was about to comfort his girlfriend, but then something white caught his attention. He swiped it off the mirror and read it silently.

"Holy shit!"

The girls glanced at him. "What?" Butch asked, annoyed at Boomer. A few tears dribbled down his cheeks as well.

"She left a note."

"Read it!" Buttercup demanded, distressed.

Boomer cleared his throat, "'Dear Friends and family. I'm sorry you have been un-fortunate to receive this letter. I just… just can't bear to live in a world without Brick. No, he wasn't just some guy, he was… no _is_ the love of my life. But he no longer loves me, so there is no meaning to my life. A world without Brick… Is a world I don't want to live in. I'm lost without him. I'm just doing him a favor. I'm leaving his life for good. Once again, I'm sorry I have to put you through this, but now I'll be forever happy in eternal slumber. I have no pain now. Sorry I was driven to this. I'll love you forever. Don't forget me. Love always, Blossom xoxo. P.S- Tell Brick I still love him. P.S.S- Don't be mad at Brick, this was my decision."

Buttercup and Bubbles were in grief. Butch and Boomer were angry.

"He doesn't deserve her love!" Butch growled in anger.

"I second that." Boomer hissed, draping an arm around Bubbles heaving shoulders.

"Stop." Buttercup muttered, "We have to respect her wishes. Now can you guys call the Professor and give us some time alone with her?" Boomer and Butch nodded. Together they stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Why, Blossom? He wasn't worth it." Bubbles sobbed out. She held onto Blossom's now cold hand and wept.

Buttercup lifted her lifeless sister out of the blood soaked water, and pulled the robe around her. Blossom head rolled to the side, hat somewhat off her head. Buttercup didn't fail to notice the small smile on Blossom's lips.

"We love you." Buttercup murmured, than she broke out in sobs.

Today was the day Bubbles had been dreading. Blossom's funeral. It meant that she wasn't coming back for sure this time. This was it. All of Townsville showed up. Everyone was in clear pain for what Blossom did. Bubbles felt a spark of anger towards her dead sister, but that soon faded. Blossom was unhappy. This was her solution.

Brick hovered in the shadows. Brick was in complete anguish. She was gone. And it was his fault. Brick had a huge moment of weakness, the night he slept with Berserk. Just thinking about what he did to Blossom, Brick let a sob escape him. Sure, the tear fell, but the sounds made it all more unbearable. His brother's nearly beat the life out of him. And Brick, well, he knew he deserved it.

The preacher stood at the front and spoke kind words about the pink Powerpuff.

"Her family asked, if I could read out the words she wrote before her untimely death."

As he read the words, Brick felt as if someone had stabbed a white hot rod into his heart and left him there to suffer. After all the sorrow he caused Blossom, she still loved him. Brick died. Not literally, but mentally. He was in eternal agony.

Sobs erupted from all around him, droning out the last sentence of Blossom's letter.

Brick's knees buckled. He fell to the floor, weeping in heartache. His world shattered, leaving him in blackness. Tears streamed down his face, while he made sounds of anguish, wrenching out of his throat. No one, however looked his way. Brick was alone. A song started to play. Brick wasn't sure if it was in his head, or all around him.

_My Immortal_

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

The lyrics replayed in Brick's head. He couldn't get it out of his head. He was in agony.

Brick still loved her.

He was an idiot for letting her go.

He was going to find a way to be with her, even if it meant dying, which he would be happy to do.

Because, Brick was lost without her.

**Okay, wow, this was a first for me. I've never written a suicide before, so be nice. I usually write stuff with kissing and romance. Well, I guess this did have some romance. Was it sad? Good? Horrible? Anyway, I almost cried while writing this. So, what do you think Brick is going to do? Cause this is the end, and I don't think there will be a sequel. So review. **

**Another disclaimer: I don't own the song My Immortal by Evanescence. Only on my I-pod, which, I don't think counts.**

**~Emerald~ **


End file.
